


Just Visiting

by yujacheong



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: Luke tries to visit Naboo.“Please state the purpose of your travel to the Chommell sector,” says a helmeted immigration enforcement officer in an impressively tailored grey uniform.“I want to visit Naboo. My mother’s originally from Naboo,” replies Luke.
Relationships: Sabé & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Just Visiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riselioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riselioness/gifts).



The twenty-fourth time Luke Skywalker runs away from home, he makes it almost as far at the Mid-Rim before he gets stopped at an Imperial identi-chip choke point.

“Please state the purpose of your travel to the Chommell sector,” says a helmeted immigration enforcement officer in an impressively tailored grey uniform.

“I want to visit Naboo. My mother’s originally from Naboo,” replies Luke. He’s so close. So. _Close_. He can practically see the lake country through the spaceport security gates!

“Very good,” says the immigration enforcement officer. He sounds bored. “Please state her name for the record and put your hand in the scanner.”

“Ummm…uhhhhh…weeeeeell…” Luke doesn’t know his mother’s name. His aunt and uncle always refuse to tell him. That’s part of the reason why he’s come to Naboo in the first place! But now he realizes he has a bigger problem…

“Well? Are you deaf? What are you waiting for?” The immigration enforcement officer is starting to sound less bored and more annoyed. He peers down at Luke and sees a scrawny eleven-year-old wearing Outer Rim roughspun. He does not seem the slightest bit impressed.

“I, uh – I don’t have an identi-chip,” admits Luke sheepishly. Uncle Owen doesn’t believe in identi-chips, or so he says, and Luke, unlike most of his peers, has never had one surgically placed.

He shouldn’t have said that. As it turns out, not having an identi-chip is against the law.

*

Luke spends three rest cycles in the uncomfortable conditions of a migrant detention cell block before getting bailed out.

Upon his release, however, he is beyond surprised to discover that it is not an angry Owen Lars ready to drag him home to Tatooine by the ear. Instead, there’s a pretty older woman, and something about her utilitarian clothing and the way she’s got her hands on her hips – woah, is that a holstered blaster?! – tells Luke she means business.

“Did Uncle Owen send you?” he asks.

“Who’s Owen? This is for Ben. And Bail. Bail for Bail. That’s irony for you,” says the woman.

Luke blinks once, twice. Nope, he doesn’t understand. Not _at all_. He decides to try a different tack instead. “Um, I’m Luke Skywalker. Nice to meet you. What’s your name?”

“Sabé,” says the woman – Sabé – shortly. With a firm hand at the small of Luke’s back, Sabé ushers him forward. They start walking together.

But Luke’s curiosity is piqued. “Ohhh, is that a Nabooian name? Are you from Naboo?”

“My shuttle’s just over there.” Sabé points. “I’m taking you home.”

“Oh.” Luke doesn’t bother to hide his disappointment. “But I wanted to see Naboo! I came all this way!”

“A visit at this time would not be wise. Emperor Palpatine is from Naboo.”

“I know! And so’s my mother!”

“Yes,” says Sabé as she and Luke board the shuttle via the rearward on-ramp. Once in the cockpit, she helps Luke strap into the co-pilot’s seat before taking the pilot’s chair herself.

Luke deflates. If they’re travelling direct, it’ll only be a standard hour or two before they make planetfall on Tatooine. And he’s gonna be sooo deep in it with Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru when he gets home. “Can you at least tell me about Naboo?” he pleads. He needs to make this trip worth it somehow!

Sabé’s stories weren’t anything he couldn’t have learned from a tourist holo, unfortunately, and they made him lose all interest in visiting Naboo. It’s not until much later in life – over a decade later – that it occurs to Luke there may have been more to Sabé than his child self had understood.

So, he asks Leia. Ah, wow – now _that’s_ a story for the ages!


End file.
